


Never love an anchor

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Child Abandonment, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: How Demeter left Macavity and how Mungojerrie joined him.
Relationships: Demeter/Macavity (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” One of the queens asked. “Maybe they can stay for a little more?”

“They're going to start forming memories soon. We need to get rid of them now.” The other queen growled while holding a sleeping kitten in her mouth. “We need to make sure that they don't remember Macavity so they can hide from him.”

“I know.” The smaller cat sighed. She looked at the cat in her mouth. “I’m going to miss them.”

The bigger cat tapped the shoulder of the other cat. “Look, we put them on the train, and humans will take them in and they'll be happy and safe.” A train door opened and the two cats looked at each other and went to the train.

The smaller cat went in and placed the female kitten down. “I love you so much.” She whispered. The bigger cat walked and placed the male kitten next to his sister. “You two will be safe, I promise.”

A shadow of a cat appeared in the doorway and the two queens ran away.

“Hey!” A ginger cat tried to follow the queens but didn't leave the train. He was about to leave when he spotted the twins. “Oh no, uh, ” He picked up both of the twins and carried them to his bed. “It’s okay you two. I promise.”

* * *

“Attention Jecille tribe!” Old Deuteronomy summoned the tribe. “As of today, we have two new members: Bombalurina and Demeter.” The two queens stood on either side of him. Bombalurina was smiling looking at the tribe, while Demeter was shaking out of nervousness. She and her sister had broken free from Macavity and found the tribe. “Go on, ” The leader nudged them with his tail. “Mingle with the tribe.” Bombalurina jumped down and Demeter followed, landing on a small and sharp rock.

“Yes! One of them landed on it.” A female cat laughed. 

“I thought it was too far out but you were right Teazer!” A male cat smiled. Demeter turned to glare at the cat and her eyes went wide.

“Mungojerrie! Runpleteazer!” A silver tabby scolded them. The twins laughed while the tabby rolled his eyes. He walked to Demeter. “I’m sorry ma’am. They're troublemakers that's all. I’m Munkustrap.” Demeter nervously licked her paw. Her eyes shifted to the twins before going back to Munkustrap. Bombalurina was busy introducing herself to the tribe.

“I’m Demeter.” She smiled. “Bombalurina is my sister.” 

“You should try to meet the rest of the tribe.” Munkustrap beckoned her to the rest of the cats.

“Can I later? My paw hurts.” Demeter smiled.

“Oh, of course.” Munkustrap nodded. “Why don’t you rest in my den?” 

“Thanks.” Demeter smiled. Bombalurina barely noticed her sister leaving. “So how did you find the tribe?” She asked the tom.

“Actually, I’m Deuteronomy’s son.” He gleaned with pride.

“Who’s your mother?” Demeter stopped to lick her paw. Munkustrap shifted his paws nervously. “Neverm-”

“My mother is Grizabella. She was kicked out of the tribe.” Munkustrap flicked his tail. “My dad found out she was prostituting herself behind his back.” Demeter put a paw on one of his paws. “It’s okay.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry for asking.” Demeter sighed.

“Come on, you need to rest your paw.” Munkustrap continued. 

Demeter followed, a pain in her stomach forming. “I’m sure your mother misses you. I had to give up my kittens a year ago. I was afraid my mate would kill them one day.”

“That must hurt.” Munkustrap blinked back tears. “Alright, this is my den.” He led her to an old blanket, “You can lay here if you want.”

“Thank you so much.” Demeter curled up on the blanket.

Munkustrap sat next to her. “Again, I’m sorry about the twins. They're always pulling stuff like that. They're good at heart, but they're brats.” Munkustrap licked some of his fur. “It’s hard to blame them though. Their father usually works at the railway and that means no one is here to tear their whiskers out when they misbehave.”

“The railway.” Demeter gulped.

“Yeah, Skimbleshanks wasn't going to give up his work just because some twins came into his life.” Munkustrap sighed. “He adopted them, but they were basically raised by the tribe because of how little Skimbleshanks was around.”

Demeter nodded, the pain in her stomach growing. The twins she had abandoned weren't adopted by humans as she and Bombalurina thought, they were adopted by a cat. They were in her life again and Macavity might find them.

“Are you okay?” Munkustrap placed a tail on her shoulder to comfort her. “You look sick.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I promise.” Demeter smiled.

That night, Bombalurina and Demeter were in their den. “The tribe was really nice.” Bombalurina nuzzled Demeter. “Where were you?”

“I cut my paw on a stone” Demeter lifted her paw to show her. “But, that's not important. My twins are in this tribe.”

“Should we leave? Macavity might find them.” Bombalurina asked.

“I… No.” Demeter slumped her tail. “I missed them so much and I need to see them again.” Demeter started to cry. “I mean, they'll never know I'm their mother but I’ll know.”

“I understand.” Bombalurina nodded. “I’m going to sleep. Good night.”

“ ‘Night.” Demeter nodded. Bombalurina curled up while Demeter stepped out of the den. She just wanted to cry but noticed Munkustrap in the clearing looking at the moon. “Hey.”

“Hey, ” Munkustrap didn't look at her, his eyes fixed on the moon. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah.” Demeter nodded. “Are you thinking about your mother?”

“Yeah.” Munkustrap finally looked away from the moon. “Are you thinking about your kittens?”

“Um…” Demeter flicked her tail. “I’m…”

A loud crash was heard and Demeter ran away. “Demeter wait!” Munkustrap followed her. Demeter hid behind a tree. “What’s wrong?”

“My mate,” Demeter said in between breaths. “He found me.”

“No, I think it was just a cat doing something that they're not supposed to be doing.” Munkustrap looked back at the clearing. “It’s fine.” Demeter remained in panic. Munkustrap placed a paw on one of her. “You past mate must have been terrible.”

“Yeah.” Demeter blinked away tears. “I should go back to my sister.”

Munkustrap let her go and soon went back to his den. Both were unaware of a ginger cat, with a dusty coat and uncombed whiskers, was in the trees, watching them.

“So this is where she and her sister are hiding.” Macavity scoffed. “Let me guess, the twins that were definitely, totally, 100% eaten by a fox are also here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you hear something?” Demeter asked, her ears perked up.

“Deme… this is the fifth time you have heard something.” Bombalurina sighed, covering her face with her tail. “There’s nothing out there. Macavity’s not going to find us.” 

“I guess.” Demeter laid down. A cat’s scream could be heard and Demeter and Bombalurina went to investigate. “What was that?”

A tuxedo kitten was crying next to a rock. “Mungojerrie! You're mean!”

“I did not drop the rock on your tail, Mr. Mistoffelees.” The male calico hissed. “Rumpleteazer did.”

“Yeah, give me credit.” The female calico stood proudly.

Munkustrap went up to the tuxedo kitten. “What happened, little one?”

Mr. Mistofflelees stopped crying. “Rumpleteazer dropped a rock on my tail and it hurts.” The twins started to giggle. 

“Alright, ” Munkustrap wrapped his tail around the kitten. “I’ll wake your mom and you can tell her what happened.” The twins stopped giggling and got a bit scared.

“He’s pretty good with kittens.” Bombalurina nudged her sister. 

“Yeah.” Demeter smiled. “Can I talk to you in private?” Bombalurina nodded as the sister left shortly after Jennyanydots started screaming at the twins for hurting her child.

“Should I tell him that I'm the twin's mother?” Demeter asked. “I’m completely sure I want to be his mate, but I'm worried what he’ll think if he knows.”

“Are you ever going to tell the twins?” Bombalurina asked.

“I don't know.” Demeter sighed. 

Little did they know, Macavity was listening in on them, hidden in the mess of the junkyard.

In the night, Demeter was asleep, when Macavity woke her up. “Hm? Mac-” 

“Quiet!” He hissed. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” His eyes glowed with hatred. 

“How did you find me?” She squeaked.

“Your scent.” He rolled his eyes. “You hid the kittens from me.” Demeter went silent. “You will pay for this.” And just like that, he was gone.

“Demeter?” Bombalurina asked. “Are you okay?” Demeter was in too much of a panic to answer.

The next day, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were standing by the entrance, eager for something. “What are you two waiting for?” Demeter asked.

“Our dad is going to be here today!” Rumpleteazer smiled with excitement. “It’s amazing.”

“Oh, that's great.” Demeter smiled back, while her heart sank. Her kittens were so excited to see their adoptive parent, if only they knew. 

“If it will make you feel better, we aren't going to pull pranks today,” Mungojerrie smirked. 

“We aren't?” Rumpleteazer asked.

“Munkustrap told me that you two are adopted.” Demeter distracted her. “Is that true?”

“Yep. Dad said that the usual punishment for stowaways is being pushed out of the moving train, but we're too cute for that.” Rumpleteazer flattened her ears. “So he took us in.”

“That was nice of him.” Demeter nodded. “ _You were a cute kitten._ ” She thought, flashing back to the faithful night on the train. “I just remembered that I need to talk to Munkustrap.”

“All right. Bye.” Rumpleteazer flicked her tail. Demeter turned away, tears starting to form. She went to Munkustrap’s den.

“Demeter! How are-” Munkustrap noticed the tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” Demeter started to shake from nerves. “I can't tell you.”

“Does it involve your mate?” Munkustrap asked. “If so I understand.”

“It does.” Demeter looked at her paws.

“You just wanted to be near me?” Munkustrap smiled. “Alright.”

Outside, Skimbleshanks entered the junkyard and was tackled by his children. “I missed you two.” He laughed. “Also I bought things for two.” He licked both of their foreheads. “Just a collar and necklace that fell out of luggage.”

Macavity watched from the trees. He looked at the twins with interest. “So these are my children, how amazing.” He rolled his eyes. “They have no idea how their life is going to change today.” And just like that, Macavity was out of the tree and in the junkyard. Cats took notice of the strange cat.

“Who’s that?”

“Did he just come out of nowhere? What's going on?”

“What could he want?”

Skimbleshanks wrapped a tail protectively around his kittens. “What’s a cat this strange-looking doing here?” 

Munkustrap and Demeter left his den to see what the fuss was about. As soon Macavity spotted Demeter, his eyes turned to hatred.

“Demeter, I told you you would pay this.” Macavity taunted her. Demeter was frozen in horror.

Bombalurina jumped in-between the two of them. “Stay away from her!”

“Demeter who is this?” Munkustrap asked. Demeter gave no response. “Who are you?!”

“I’m Demeter's mate.” Macavity clawed at the silver tabby, who luckily dodged. “But, that's not why I'm here.”

“Why are you here?!” Bombalurina hissed. “Demeter doesn't love you anymore!” Macavity sliced her shoulder, knocking her down, instead of answering.

“I’m here for my kittens.” Macavity smiled. “The ones Demeter kept hidden from me for a year.”

“Your kittens?” Munkustrap titled his head.

The tribe started to whisper among themselves. How could a cat like that have kittens in this tribe?

“Oh just ask Demeter.” He looked at the shaking queen. Several other cats also looked at her in curiosity. 

Demeter closed her eyes and sighed “I’m the mother of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. This cat, Macavity, is their father.” Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer’s eyes shot wide.

“She abandoned them on a train!” Macavity yelled.

“You would have killed them!” Demeter screamed back. “I had to protect them.” 

Old Deuteronomy came out of his den, following his younger son, Rum Tum Tugger. “What’s going on?” He screamed. Several members of the tribe nuzzled him for comfort.

“There’s an intruder!” Munkustrap yelled. Macavity glared at him and leaped at the tribe leader, his claws out. Tugger leaped at the ginger cat ready to fight back. And just like that, Macavity was gone.

“What happened?” Old Deuteronomy asked. “Is everyone alright?” 

Munkustrap nuzzled his father. “Bombalurina hurt her shoulder. I’ll tell you what happened in your den.”

Old Deuteronomy nodded. “Alright, take Bombalurina to Jennyanydots, I'm sure she can help.” Munkustrap nodded and helped the red queen up to her paws.

Demeter was still shaken when the twins came up to her. “Is it true?” Mungojerrie asked. “Are you our Mother?” 

Demeter burst into tears as she nodded. “Yes.” Rumpleteazer nuzzled her, and Demeter wrapped a tail around her. Mungojerrie placed a paw on one of her. Demeter felt the happiest she had ever been, fully reunited with her kittens. Skimbleshanks walked up to the family, the twins broke from the hug and nuzzled their adoptive father. “Thank you so much for taking them in.” Demeter blinked the tears out of her eyes.

That night, the twins were in their den. Rumpleteazer was asleep but Mungojerrie kept tossing and turning. Eventually, he left the den to clear his head, and Macavity was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble, I had such a hard thinking time of ideas for it

“I-” Mungojerrie shifted his paws. 

“I missed you.” Macavity wrapped his tail around him. “It was nice to see you and your sister again.”

“Really?” Mungojerrie ears perked up.

“Yeah, ” Macavity grinned. “Your mother said that you two were eaten by a fox, but now I have you back. It's great.” Macavity stroked his son's back with his tail.

“I guess.” Mungojerrie gave a small smile. 

“It must have hurt to have been abandoned by your mother.” Macavity continued. 

“It did.” Mungojerrie's eyes formed tears. “But we had Skimbleshanks to take care of us.”

“But isn't he busy with his train?” Macavity asked. “I mean, you must have felt very alone most of the time.” The ginger cat gave a grin while Mungojerrie blinked tears out of his eyes.

“It did.” Mungojerrie cried.

“But now I'm here for you.” Macavity nuzzled him. “Isn’t that great? I'm not going to abandon you as so many have done before.” Mungojerrie smiled while Macavity. “I mean, your mom didn't even tell you that anything since she's been here. If I have never shown up who knows if she had ever told you and your sister.” 

“I guess.” Mungojerrie looked at his paws.

“And your adoptive father couldn't be bothered to let you live on his train with him. You and your sister lived all alone.” Macavity brushed his tail against his chin, just as Mungojerrie started to cry. “No, come on, don't do that, now I feel bad.”

A noise came from the twin's den. “I should be with Teazer.” Mungojerrie went to his den and Macavity vanished.

* * *

“Jerrie!” Rumpleteazer pawed her brother. “Wake up!”

“Ugh, what?” Mungojerrie grumbled. 

“Dad’s about to head back to the train!” Rumpleteazer pawed him again as he got out of his nest. “Oh, right!” The twins ran out of their den and up to Skimbleshanks. 

“I’m going to miss you two.” Skimbleshanks nuzzled the two. 

“Can you stay for a little longer?” Rumpleteazer begged. 

Skimbleshanks licked her forehead. “Teazer, we go over this every single time. No, if I stay I’ll miss the train.”

“Goodbye, Dad.” Mungojerrie nuzzled him. “I’ll miss you.” He flashed back to last night with Macavity.  _ Was he going to leave us alone after what happened yesterday? Our entire world changed.  _ Skimbleshanks licked his forehead and left the junkyard. Rumpleteazer eyes started to water, so Mungojerrie wrapped his tail around her.

“Want to put a thorn in Tugger’s nest?” Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer nodded and the twins ran off.

Meanwhile, in Munkustrap’s den, he and Demeter were curled up together, sleepily cuddling. 

“How are you feeling?” Munkustrap licked her shoulder.

“I never should have let them find out like that.” Demeter started to cry. Munkustrap started to purr to comfort her. “But now, they know and I am so glad I can have them back in life.”

“It must have hurt to give them up.” Munkustrap petted her with his tail. 

“It did.” Demeter sighed. “But I never really stopped loving them, they are my kittens after all.”

“Yeah.” Munkustrap nodded, his eyes grew cloudy. “I’m sure.”

“What’s wrong?” Demeter asked. 

“I’m just thinking about my mother.” Munkustrap sighed. “I just miss her so much and it hurt me like nothing ever could when she got kicked out.” He buried himself in her muzzle. “It’s very quiet outside.” Just then the twins ran past his den. “Oh, what are they planning?!” Munkustrap was about to climb out of his nest but Demeter stopped him.

“I’ll ask, you can stay here.” Demeter touched his nose with his. Munkustrap sighed and laid back down while Demeter climbed out of the nest. The twins just came out of Tugger's den. “What are you two doing?”

“Oh, uh, ” Rumpleteazer nuzzled her. “Nothing that you need to tell Munkustrap.” Demeter didn't believe that but felt so happy having her daughter nuzzle her that she didn't say anything. Mungojerrie kept his distance, thinking about his meeting with Macavity. “Would you like to check out our den?”

Mungojerrie shook his head. “Teazer, I don't th-”

“Oh, I would love to.” Demeter smiled and the two queens went to the den with Mungojerrie reluctantly following. 

_ “She abandoned us!”  _ Mungojerrie thought.  _ “Why is Teazer is being dumb?”  _ He dragged his paws behind him. He thought about his meeting with Macavity,  _ “She probably have even told us anyway!" _

“So what do you have in your den?” Demeter asked.

“Oh, our nests, things Dad brings from the train, a bunch of stuff we stole from everyone else's den.” Rumpleteazer laughed. “And this rock that Jerrie thought was cool.”

“It is a pretty cool rock,” Mungojerrie mumbled.

“How many people have you stolen from?” Demeter asked, not wanting an answer.

“Yes,” Rumpleteazer answered. “We try to get the best things we find, but whenever we steal from Bustopher Jones, he can sense it from far away, and he always takes it back. So, rude.”

“How dare he.” Demeter rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah!” Rumpleteazer flicked her tail. “His spoon was making an amazing decoration and he ruined it.”

At night, the twins were in their den.

“Teazer, ” Mungojerrie paced the den. “Do you ever wonder why we were abandoned?”

“Yeah, ” She sighed. “But, we had Skimble to take us in, and Mom's here now, so it was never really on my mind.” Rumpleteazer licked her paw, “Why, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just bizarre having Mom back.” Mungojerrie sat next to his sister. “I just keep wondering what happened that led to us being on the train.”

“I’m sure she had her reasons.” Rumpleteazer wrapped her tail around her brother. “No mother would just randomly decide to give up her kittens, something must have been going on.”

“I know, but it still hurts, sometimes.” Mungojerrie sighed.

“Yeah.” Rumpleteazer yawned. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Mungojerrie nodded and watched her curl up in her nest. He sighed and left the den. Macavity was there, waiting for him.

“Hey, ” Mungojerrie smiled. Macavity put a paw on one of his. 

“Hello, my son.” Macavity grinned. “Say, would you like to head to my den? You can meet the rest of my gang.”

“You have a gang?” Mungojerrie asked.

“Tsk, your mom doesn't tell you anything about me,” Macavity lamented. “Yes, and I'm sure you'll fit in, you do seem like you have a knack for trouble.”

Mungojerrie chuckled. “I do like trouble.”

“All right.” Macavity grinned and the two soon left the junkyard. 


End file.
